


That Girl

by orphan_account



Series: Lesbian Jalex [2]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, lesbian jalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex couldn’t help but get excited because she and Jacqueline fucking Barakat were sharing a tent</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian Jalex smut because I’m hella gay and Jalex af.

It was undeniable, Jacqueline Barakat was a fucking goddess and Alex could not take her eyes off of her. Did she notice? Definitely. It was blatantly obvious to everyone in their class at this point. Only issue was that Jacqueline was insanely popular and Alex was the ‘nerdy’ girl who spends too much time reading. It was as cliché as you could get but seriously, why the hell would this goddess notice her? The only thing Alex really had going for her was her above average sized boobs but she always wore t-shirts or hoodies a few sizes too big to conceal them because perverts will think it’s fine to grope them if you don’t, lesbian or not. 

She did have her own group of friends though, consisting of Jess, Lynn, Lauren, and Camila. They kind of gravitated towards each other in middle school and coincidentally all ended up being gay, which was their identifier at school; dubbed as ‘The Lesbians’. It was a little irritating but they were left alone for the most part. It didn’t really matter since Alex loved her friends too death. 

“Oh Jesus, Christ Alex. If you’re going to spend all your time staring at her, why don’t you try talking to her?” Jess said, looking at her friend in annoyance. Alex was too busy keeping her eyes focussed on Jacqueline to pay attention. Their class was going on a biology field trip that was going to be in the woods (which sounded horrible if you asked Alex) and they would be camping. Pairs were being assigned and pairs would have to share a tent. Alex had so much hope she’d get paired with Jacqueline and was staring at her as if that would make it more likely.

“She’d just brush me off.” Alex said, turning back to Jess. 

“Take a risk, she might like you back.” Lauren said, her hand holding Camila’s. Alex resited snapping back that not everyone is as lucky as them.

“She’s too popular for me anyway.” Alex shrugged. “I’ll just crush from afar.” 

“She knows, you know.” Camila muttered.

“Everyone knows.” Lynn said.

Alex was about to counter her friends but was interrupted by their teacher getting the class’s attention to announce pairs. All pairs would be either guy-guy or girl-girl so Alex had a decent chance she’d be paired with Jacqueline. She listened to the pairs as they were announced.

William Shepherd and Ricardo Aguiar

Vincent Vaillancourt and Lucas Burton

Lyndsey Gunnulfsen and Alexa San Roman

Alex could practically hear Lynn light up at the sound of being paired with her own crush. Alex continued to listen carefully for her name – or Jacqueline’s – to be called. 

Lauren Jauregui and Camila Cabello

Jenna McDougall and Taylor Jardine

Tyler Carter and Michael Bohn

Jessica Bowen and Hayley Williams

Alexandria Gaskarth and Jacqueline Barakat

Alex couldn’t help it, she grinned. She was actually partnered with Jacqueline for this trip. She will be sharing a tent with her! 

Her teacher continued to list off the pairs but Alex didn’t listen. She was too excited. She subconsciously ran her fingers through her ass length hair – her friends dubbed it her ‘mermaid hair’ – and her eyes searched for Jacqueline. She saw her with her friends Tyler Carter, Brian Dales and Stephen Gomez, still looking at the teacher. Her expression was neutral; her usual calm, cool, and collected one. Her hands were in the pockets of her black leather jacket and her short black hair was brushing against her shoulders and clearly displayed the shock of blonde that was bleached in. 

The teacher directed them to go off in their pairs and Alex couldn’t get to her fast enough. Alex tried to remain calm, acting like her heart wasn’t beating in her chest rapidly. Jacqueline smiled at her. “Guess we’re partners, Gaskarth.” She said. Alex tried to not get lost in her beautiful dark brown eyes.

“Guess so, Jacqueline.” Alex replied, with a shrug.

“Ew, no.” Jacqueline replied, scrunching her nose. “It’s Jack. I hate my full name.”

“Oh, I guess we have something in common.” Alex laughed, smiling at her.

“Good to know, Lex.”

“Uh, it’s Alex actually.” Alex corrected.

“Uh hu. Well, I’m gonna call you Lex.” Jack shrugged. “Suits you.”

Alex didn’t even argue. She smiled at the girl again. God, she had the most perfect smile.

Alex was brought out of her trance when they were called onto the bus.

…

After the most painful part of the trip, which would be the school work part, and some dinner it was time for curfew and everyone was sent to retire to their tents. Sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag didn’t sound too appealing but Jack would probably make it feel better. Alex had changed into an over sized to shirt and leggings. Jack was wearing a tank top and pyjama shorts. Really short pyjama shorts. It didn’t look like she was wearing a bra either. Alex did her best not to stare.

“You tired?” Jack asked her. Alex shook her head. “Me either and I’m fucking bored. Reception up here is shit.” 

“We are in the middle of a forest.” Alex said with a smile.

“No need to be snarky, Lex.” Jack smirked. “How about we play a game?”

Alex wasn’t too sure what Jack meant by ‘game’ but she shrugged anyway. “Okay, sure.”

“Truth or dare?” Jack suggested.

“Is this middle school?”

“Nah, my boobs are too good for a middle schoolers.”

She was right about that. Not as big as Alex’s but still enough that Alex wanted to have her mouth around them. She reminded herself she really should keep her thoughts innocent. 

“Okay, fine. You ask me first.” Alex shrugged.

“Okay, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who’s your celebrity crush?”

That’s it? “Anna Kendrick.” Alex shrugged. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Jack smiled.

“Uh, I don’t know. Hang your bra from your neck?”

“So tame.” Jack rolled her eyes. “Give me a better one.”

“No clue. I haven’t played this game since middle school.”

“Fine, truth.”

“Uh, what’s your guilty pleasure?”

“I’m like obsessed with Say Yes to the Dress.” Jack laughed and Alex couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Truth or dare?” She asked.

“Dare.” Alex shrugged.

“I dare you to give me a hickey.” Jack challenged.

Zero to one hundred real quick. 

“Seriously?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Jack said, cocking her head to the side, giving Alex easy access to her neck.

“Nah, that’s too weird.” But god did she want to. 

“Just do it, no one will know.”

Alex stared at the spot on her neck and she decided why the hell not? She crawled over to Jack, straddled her lap and attached her lips to Jack’s neck, beginning to suck and bite at the skin. Jack held onto Alex’s waist as she did so, relaxing against the girl. Her head was resting against Alex’s chest – well really her boobs – as Alex sucked at Jack’s skin. She could feel Jack’s fingers grazing her hot skin gently. Alex was getting turned on, so she unlatched her lips to see a mark on Jack’s tan skin. 

“There.” Alex said, getting off of Jack’s lap. “Truth or dare?”

Alex could see Jack’s disappointment that what had happened had ended but her smile returned. “Truth.” She shrugged.

“Why did you make me do that?”

“Because you’re hot.” Jack replied without missing a beat. “And you’re crush on me is kinda cute.” 

Alex couldn’t help but blush like mad. Yeah, she knew Jack knew she liked her but it didn’t stop the sinking feeling of embarrassment. 

“Truth or dare?” Jack asked.

“Dare.” Alex challenged, looking back up at Jack.

Jack smirked. “Kiss me on the lips.”

Alex stared at the girl, as if she hadn’t heard right. The smirk was still on Jack’s lips so Alex closed the small gap between them and kissed Jack. 

Holy shit she as kissing Jack! And she was kissing her back. Alex sighed into the kiss. Until now this had only been something she had dreamt of. The kiss started out as sweet only to get more passionate. Jack had slipped her tongue into Alex’s mouth, eliciting a moan from her. Alex lost track of time and wasn’t sure how long they made out for. She felt Jack begin to push up Alex’s shirt and broke the kiss to readjust their position. Alex helped her take off her t-shirt and she saw Jack’s eyes light up at the sight of Alex’s boobs. 

“Yeah, they’re huge, I know.”

“Damn, better than mine.” Jack teased. Alex was going to give her a snappy retort but she forgot what she was going to say when Jack’s lips latched onto one of her nipple. Alex let out a quiet moan as Jack sucked on her nipple while her hand massaged her other. Alex was seeing stars and could feel herself getting more wet by the second. That wouldn’t be too comfortable later but she didn’t care because she was in this position with Jack Barakat. 

She felt the hand pressing against her nipple move away. Alex was about to let out a sound of annoyance only to feel the hand go straight to her covered crotch. Her very wet crotch. Jack continued to suck on Alex’s nipple but used one of her hands to rub Alex over her leggings, causing Alex to let out small moans of pleasure. 

Suddenly, Jack slipped her hand under the waistband of Alex’s leggings and her underwear and Alex spread her legs to give Jack easier access to her. Jack’s fingers teased her and slowly pumped into her while pressing her tongue against Alex’s nipple again. 

After more teasing Jack found Alex’s clit, and she pressed her thumb against it. It felt so good Alex had to cover her mouth to muffle a scream of pleasure. 

Jack unlatched her lips from Alex’s nipple and moved her way lower, pulling down Alex’s leggings along with her underwear. Alex looked down at her and Jack smirked. She leaned forward and used her fingers to spread the lips and pressed her tongue against Alex’s clit. Alex moaned again because it felt so good. Jack continued to work her tongue inside of Alex, keeping her thumb pressed firmly against Alex’s clit. After a few more minutes of just that Alex reached her climax.

Jack pulled away with a smirk on her lips. “Felt good, huh?” she asked. She moved back into her sleeping bag. “Now get some sleep.”

Alex shook her head. “Nope, you first.” Alex said. She was no pillow princess. 

“Aw, so sweet.” Jack said. “You don’t have to.”

“Want to.” Alex said, shuffling closer to Jack and kissed her. Jack reciprocated, smiling into the kiss. Jack pulled away to take off her tank top, along with her shorts and underwear. She laid out on her back with her legs spread, playing with her nipple.

“Have at it.” She said.

Alex went right down, digging her tongue inside of the other girl. Alex didn’t realise how wet Jack was until now. She could hear Jack moaning as Alex’s tongue dug inside of her. Until now hearing Jack moan was a mere fantasy. Now she could fulfil another fantasy of making her come. 

When she found her clit her tongue pressed firmly against it, earning another moan from Jack. While her tongue pressed against Jack’s clit she moved her hands to Jack’s boobs, her thumbs pressing into each nipple. 

“Fuck, Lex.” Jack moaned. “Yes.”

She kept this up until Jack reached her climax with a moan of Alex’s name.

When they got their clothes on and were back in their sleeping bags Jack said one thing before Alex fell asleep. 

“Well if that’s not going to make me sleep nothing will.”


End file.
